Othrys
|kanji = オスリス|romanji = Osurisu}} Othrys is a city-state in the country of Caelum, Ishgar. Most residents had been labeled terrorists by the Magic Council, due to their former leader, Cronus Saturnalia, attempting to take over the continent. After the war with the Bellona Alliance, Cronus was arrested, and replaced by his son Jupiter after the Legion Under the Black Sun War. In X802, Othrys became recognized as a legitamate nation, and stopped all hostilities with Ishgar, with the city becoming the new executive capital of Caelum and the king being recognized as Caelum's monarch. Geography Othrys is the largest city in Caelum (although unofficially, as no one not from there has the city themselves). It is located atop the tallest mountain range in Ishgar, located in the country Caelum. Due to the high altitudes no one is able to scale the mountain to search for Othrys, let alone a significant fighting force to destroy them (not to mention no one's been able to specifically pinpoint where it is on the mountains). The city itself is surrounded in an air dome using various air lacrima, allowing the citizens to breath without any issues. In order to leave the city, one must be carrying a rare gem, only found and excavated in Othrys, and go through a magically sealed tunnel (which opens when the gem is near it and exposed). These gems are usually only given to high ranking members of Othrys' political chain of command. Government Despite being a city, Othrys is a self governing body. It is ruled by their own king, Cronus Saturnalia, with the four Cardinals serving as his personal advisors, and the Six Titans of War serving as the six generals of the Othrys military. The city is more militaristic, being similar to the Alvarez Empire in a way. The country has six army divisions, each led by a different Titan of War. Serving under the Titans are their officers, dubbed Centurions. Above the Titans, the Cardinals can usurp leadership positions from any of the Titans, and the king (considered the commander-in-chief) has full leadership over the entire army, making his word the highest ranking order one can give. After the Legion Under the Black Sun joined, the commanders received status equal to that of a Cardinal. The new king became Jupiter Saturnalia, the son of Cronus, due to the former's incarceration. Economy Othrys' primary export is lacrima. The region is incredibly rich in the material, mining it from the ground in both solid and liquid states. While trading pure lacrima, Othrys also trades more refined lacrimas, such as movie, or music lacrimas. Othrys is also the only nation that currently trades with Minstrel, given it access to Blackstone. Military The military of Othrys is very powerful, rivaling that of the Rune Knights in strength. Their higher ranking members were capable of fighting on par with the elite mages of Dragon Gunfire, and even overpower them. The Dragon Gunfire Mages even needed to pair up in order to defeat Othrys' strongest Mages, the Cardinals, and Cronus himself could match Aether Cade in power. Although the city lost much of its power when they lost the Bellona Alliance War, they more than made up for its loss in power when the Legion Under the Black Sun joined the organization. Below are the notable members in the city's military, as there are too many footsoldiers to fully list. Trivia Othrys is believed to be the mountain that the Mount Olympus was located on. Category:City Category:Organization Category:Othrys